


All of the lights

by belafrickintalbot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belafrickintalbot/pseuds/belafrickintalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't help himself from staring. Ever since the ex angel moved in all he's wanted to do is grab his collar and kiss his soft lips.  Of course that was just because they had been together a lot recently. Dean knew the feelings would pass, if they even were feelings at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the lights

"Hello, Dean"   
Dean turned around to see Cas standing right behind him.   
"Whoa, hey. Morning Cas." He couldn't help to notice that they were dressed the same. Each wearing black briefs and a white T-shirt, all items clearly slept in. Cas's hair stuck up high and his bright blue eyes were barely open. Dean couldn't help to notice how cute the ex angel looked when he was sleepy.   
"Coffee?" Dean asked smiling.   
"Yes please." Cas said, moving over to the table. He sat down and pulled one leg up to rest on another chair. Dean looked over and grinned. Seeing Cas deal with his human life was all kinds of adorable. He poured two cups of coffee and carefully brought them over.   
"Here" Dean said, handing a mug to Cas.   
"Thank you." He replied, picking it up and taking a sip. Dean couldn't help himself from staring. Ever since the ex angel moved in all he's wanted to do is grab his collar and kiss his soft lips. Of course that was just because they had been together a lot recently. Dean knew the feelings would pass, if they even were feelings at all.   
"Sharing clothes, are we now?"  
The boys looked over to see Sam standing in the doorway with a smug smile spread across his face.   
"Dean lent me th-"  
"What, no, shut up." Dean said, looking embarrassed.   
"It's cool" Sam said laughing. "I just didn't peg you as the lending out underwear type."   
"Screw you." Dean's voice was harsh but his smile gave him away. "What was I supposed to let him do, sleep in his trench coat?"   
Sam smirked as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself cup. "Yeah, that would be something."   
~~~~~  
After dinner Sam got up and headed straight to his room to read, as he usually did. Dean and Cas sat at the table for a while laughing at old stories.   
"Another one?" Dean asked.   
"What was it you taught me?" Cas wasn't holding back his smile. "Hit me." He said, they both chuckled.   
"Alright." Dean said pouring another shot into Castiel's glass. They gave cheers and drank, each slamming their glasses upside down on the table when they were threw.  
"I must say, I will never get used to the taste" Cas was squinting and sticking his tongue out slightly.   
"That's adorable" Dean looked straight into Castiel's eyes and grinned.   
"Adorable? Not a word I usually here out of Dean Winchester's mouth." His tone was mocking, but sweet. Dean loved it when Cas used his full name.   
"Yeah, sorry. I'm drunk. Don't listen to a word I say." Dean was now sitting so close to Cas that he could practically hear his heart beat. He could definitely feel the ex angel's warm breath against his chin. Dean looked down to make eye contact with Cas and saw that he was smirking. "What's so funny?" he whispered.   
"Nothing" Cas replied, his voice was hushed. "It's just, you humans. Or us humans now, I guess. We can drink this beverage and it's like nothing we do has to count. It's a pass for almost anything."   
"I never thought of it that way" Dean moved his head in closer, so their noses were almost touching. "Maybe your smarter then I give you credit for"   
"Well, I was an angel, Dean." Cas's giggled slightly under his breath.   
"You still are" Dean knew the line was cheesy but he chose to use it anyway, after all he felt like it was the truth.  
The two sat in silence for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes. Dean then slowly brought his hand up and placed it behind Castiel's neck. He ran his cold fingers through the hair on the back of Cas's head. It felt warm and soft on Dean's cold firm hands. The two of them breathed for a moment before moving in slightly closer. Dean closed his eyes and Cas followed, both tilting their heads and bringing their lips together. The kiss started out slow and quiet but progressed to be hard and passionate. Cas's arms were rapped around Dean's neck and Dean's hands were slowly moving down Castiel's back. Dean then grabbed his waist and pulled him up off his chair. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Dean whispered in Cas's ear.   
"Yes." Cas didn't really know what staying with Dean ment, but he knew he wanted to do it. Dean then grabbed Cas's wrist and drunkenly led him to his bedroom. He quietly shut his door behind him and pushed Cas up against the wall. They were both started laughing, knowing that they would regret this in the morning. They didn't care, neither of them could deny that they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading!! This is my first ever fanfic so tell me what you think :) always looking for ideas.


End file.
